Dyskusja:Biała Furia (gatunek)/@comment-38322494-20190303223516/@comment-32398021-20190414235405
UWAGA! Poniższy komentarz jest długi, ponieważ chciałam wyczerpująco wyjaśnić wszystkie kwestie, ale absolutnie nie ma za zadanie tymi wyjaśnieniami lub ich rozmiarem kogoś obrazić. Chcę po prostu być właściwie zrozumiana :) Pozwolę sobie zacząć od cytatu. "Nocne Furie może nie potrzebują tej zdolności w nocy, ale w dzień..." Hm. Twoim tokiem rozumowania idąc, człowiek powinien mieć koci wzrok, bo przecież niejednokrotnie musi iść gdzieś w nocy. Przecież by mu się przydał. A sarna powinna być szybsza i wytrzymalsza od wilka, bo to jej się przyda do ucieczki przed nim. Ale chwila... Czy wilk też nie powinien być szybszy od sarny, skoro przyda mu się to, żeby ją złapać? A może powienien mieć niewykrywalny kamuflaż, żeby do sarny podejść? Tylko wtedy sarnie przydałby się detektor zakamuflowanych wilków, no bo przecież ona chce ocalić życie... Trochę błędne koło, prawda? Rzecz w tym, że ewolucja nie pomaga gatunkom stać się niezniszczalnymi, niezjadalnymi, niewykrywalnymi i ogólnie doskonałymi na każdą życiową ewentualność. Więc tu zdementujmy podstawową rzecz - co za dużo, to i świnia nie chce, a przyroda na pewno nie stworzy. Za dużo "obrony" dla gatunku = ciągle rosnąca populacja = wykończenie zasobów pożywienia = śmierć głodowa większości przedstawicieli. Innymi słowy - zbyt dobra obrona lub zbyt dobry atak, '''tak, są niepożądane dla samego wykokszonego gatunku. Więc taki pierwszy, wstępny wniosek - nie, natura by tego Nocnym Furiom nie zrobiła :) Teraz przejdźmy do analizy zaproponowanych przykładów. Na dobry początek powiedzmy sobie przede wszystkim jedną rzecz. Znikanie, o którym mówimy, to nie jest de facto "znikanie". To są rozgrzane łuski, które odbijają otoczenie, niemniej jednak fizycznie dalej istnieją i tak, jak za lustrem nie widać ściany, na której ono wisi, tak za "lustrzanującym" smokiem nie będzie widać znajdującego się za nim otoczenia. Jeśli już o tym wspominamy, to trzeba zaznaczyć, że filmie pokazano to błędnie - gdyż to nie jest jedno "lustro", tylko setki maleńkich "lustereczek", z których każde osobno powinno odbijać okoliczny obraz w bardzo mocno pomniejszonej formie. I na przykład gdyby taki stojący w lesie Czkawka (ubrany, dajmy na to, w biały strój) spojrzał na zakamuflowaną Białą Furię, zobaczyłby przed sobą mnóstwo białych cętek, gdzieniegdzie z zieloną obwódką (bo każde lustereczko odbija jego i drzewa za jego plecami w pomniejszonej formie - oczywiście to uproszczenie i uogólnienie, nie będę się nad położeniem każdej łuski rozwodzić, mam nadzieję że rozumiecie w czym rzecz). Nie zobaczy natomiast zieleni znajdującej się za Białą Furią, nie przeniknie jej wzrokiem. Po prostu będzie przez sobą widział mnóstwo odbijających go punkcików, składających się w kształt smoka. Innymi słowy - z logicznego punktu widzenia to jest żaden kamuflaż i natura na pewno w taki zbędny mechanizm nie wyposażyłaby smoka ot, dla efektownego dodatku (tu przede wszystkim o Nocnej Furii myślę). A teraz do rzeczy. Zacznę od drugiego punktu, bo z tym będzie krócej. Tak, położenie Szczerbatka zdradziły gwiazdy - notabene, jeśli chcesz zerknąć na "balladę" (?) mojego autorstwa, dotyczącą tego właśnie momentu, to wejdź sobie tutaj (taka mała autoreklama ;P Oczywiście wiersz to tylko moja poetycka interpretacja tego, co mogło się stać, nie podaję tego jako materiał źródłowy, tylko ciekawostkę ;P). Całość akcji polegała na tym, że Szczerbek gwiazdy przysłonił. Później dodatkowo strzelił i znalazł się w kręgu światła wywołanego przez własny strzał, co tym lepiej pozwoliło go zlokalizować. A Czkawka miał wyjątkowo dobrego cela, więc go trafił. Myślisz, że "lustrzanujący" Szczerbatek byłby mniej widoczny? Bynajmniej. Nie dość, że nadal przysłaniałby gwiazdy (jak lustro - bo on tam fizycznie jest), czyli sytuacja ciągle taka jak z JWS, to dodatkowo odbijałby łunę płonącej wioski, przez co na niebie widać by było pobłyskujące, rozjaśnione smocze cielsko. No i w momencie przyciągania piorunów byłby doskonałym celem. Więc nie, odbijając otoczenie z pewnością by się nie ukrył. Teraz sprawa poprzednia, trochę bardziej skomplikowana, przy której też musimy sobie jedną rzecz wyjaśnić. Od końca. Kolorem rzadko występującym w naturze, w klimacie umiarkowanym i cieplejszych, jest biały. Dlaczego? Bo świeci. Gdziekolwiek nie wejdzie białe zwierzę, jest dużo lepiej widoczne niż zwierzę czarne, szare, bure, rude czy cętkowane. Wynika to z tego prostego powodu, że u nas skupiska roślinności mają zazwyczaj kolory od jasnej i ciemnej zieleni przez brąz i jego pochodne, aż do szarości i czerni, które powstają w wyniku cieni rzucanych przez tę roślinność. Ziemia jest czarna. Drzewa są brązowe. Liście i trawa są zielone. W strefach klimatycznych, gdzie trawy są żółtozielone, znajdziemy natomiast zwierzęta brązowożółte, jak lwy czy gepardy na sawannie. No, to wyjaśniliśmy sobie, dlaczego nie ma w ciepłych klimatach za dużo zwierząt białych. Albo np. niebieskich. Bo nie pasowałyby do otoczenia :) (EDIT: Ven zwróciła mi uwagę na brak precyzyjnego dookreślenia. Chodzi mi o naziemne drapieżniki, których celem jest raczej pozostać niezauważonym - wyłączam ubarwienie tropikalnych ptaków (choćby papug) czy ostrzegawcze barwy trujących płazów.) Natomiast ubarwienie czarne za dnia nie działa na tej samej zasadzie, co biel w nocy (notabene - biel w nocy też aż tak nie "świeci", jest ciemniejsza; po prostu jest jaśniejsza od całego czarnego otoczenia). Czerń - i w nocy, i za dnia - jest jednym z lepszych ubarwień, a na pewno nadal lepszym niż białe, niebieskie czy jaskrawoczerwone. Najlepsze są oczywiście jakiekolwiek cętki, gdyż dzięki nim granice nieruchomego zwierzęcia i samo zwierzę zlewa się z nieregularną roślinnością (nie będę teraz tego tłumaczyć, ale tak jest - ogólnie nie zwracamy uwagi na coś, co się nie rusza i nie wybija z otoczenia). Ale czerń i tak jest naprawdę dobra. O ile dobrze pamiętam, żołnierze czołgający się przez ściółkę czy ziemię nie malują sobie twarzy na jakąś biel, tylko właśnie ma ciemno/czarno. (Btw mam nadzieję, że nikt naiwnie nie sądzi, że skoro "czerń = dobry kamuflaż w nocy", to "biel = dobry kamuflaż w dzień". To tak nie działa. Biały jest kamuflujący jedynie w rejonach polarnych, vel w śniegu bądź w chmurach (niemniej jednak na czystym niebie już nie). W każdym innym miejscu biały jest raczej "zdradziecki", rzucający się w oczy, inaczej żaden krzak nie miałby białych kwiatów. Ogólnie biel w słońcu wali po oczach jak mało co i pewnie już ci bardziej spostrzegawczy zauważyli, że czysta biel wśród zwierząt lądowych nie występuje za często. W opozycji do tego kolory ciemne kryją dość dobrze i za dnia, i w nocy. To tak w ramach przypomnienia.) Podsumowując - czerń jest dobrym ubarwieniem za dnia, zwłaszcza w roślinności/wśród skał, gdzie gad w jakimś cieniu ma spać. Wracając już do Szczerbatka. Z tego, co pokazano nam w filmach, to choć Berk i okolice są niby takie zimne, roślinność mamy tam raczej w podanym przeze mnie gradiencie zieleń-brąz-czerń. Więc gdyby Nocną Furię w dzień obudził ktoś, przed kim musiałaby się AŻ ukryć, to nie miałaby wielkiego problemu ukryć się w roślinności. Wyobraź sobie, że goniący ją człowiek idzie powoli i się rozgląda. Wariant 1 - Nocna Furia jest czarna, więc jej nie zauważa, bo skryła się w cieniu liści, zamknęła oczy i się nie rusza. Wariant 2 - Nocna Furia jest lustrzana. Człowiek idzie i nagle zauważa w pobliżu dziwaczne, wariujące plamki, po czym natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że to ubranie i twarz jego samego (idącego/ruszającego się) odbijają się na smoku, którego kształt jest już w stanie dostrzec. I klapa. Ale to była taka najbardziej rażąca kwestia. Przyjrzyjmy się teraz przykładowi, który podałaś, i rozkmińmy, czy w ogóle ma rację bytu, bo od tego trzeba zacząć ;) 1) Ktoś budzi Nocną Furię w dzień. Kto? A) Człowiek. No więc w tym przypadku drapieżnik, jakim jest Nocna Furia, albo rzuca się na niego i go zagryza/pali (tak, smoki są wyposażone w ogień), albo - bojąc się włóczni, toporów czy przewagi liczebnej - ucieka za pomocą skrzydeł, w które matka natura Furię wyposażyła. Znikanie w takim typowym przypadku (nietypowych matka natura nie przewiduje, bo inaczej musiałaby wyposażyć każde stworzenie w pierdyliardy wykluczających się funkcji) po pierwsze jest jej niepotrzebne, po drugie - Furia w żaden sposób nie mogłaby tu wykorzystać swoich niezwykłych zdolności, chyba że wokół szalałaby burza, no ale w takie dni ludzie nie wybierają się na polowania. A gdyby człowiek i smok wpadli na siebie w burzy jakimś przypadkiem, to jak mówię - smok, jako pełnoprawne dzikie zwierzę, zwiałby na skrzydłach. Chyba że miałby zdobycz albo młode - wtedy będzie się bronił i przypadkowego wędrowca zabije. B) Inny smok. Jaki? Na pewno nie druga Furia, bo one w dzień śpią. Zatem nie będzie to walka o terytorium. Bo z tego co wiem, zwierzęta dzienne i nocne o terytorium raczej między sobą nie walczą... Tfu, ogólnie rzadko kiedy o terytorium walczy się międzygatunkowo. Więc jaki miałby być inny powód, dla którego jakiś smok miałby budzić drapieżnika, jakim jest Nocna Furia? Mało który smok jest kanibalem, więc nie dla upolowania i zeżarcia... No, ja jakoś nie mogę znaleźć sensownego powodu, dla którego randomowy smok, znalazłszy innego śpiącego smoka, miałby chcieć go zabić. Ale jeśli coś masz, oświeć mnie ;) 2) Nocna Furia musi uciec niewidzialna. Trochę pominęłaś tu kwestię, dlaczego w ogóle Nocna Furia miałaby uciekać niewidzialna. Człowiek z bronią - okej, ten smok ma skrzydła i jeśli przestraszy się broni, to zwieje z ich pomocą. I wierz mi - nawet jeśli ludzie będą mieli broń miotającą, której pociski dosięgną smoka w powietrzu, to on nie jest dość inteligentny, by o tym wiedzieć i kreatywnie zastosować zniknięcie do ucieczki - z tego prostego powodu, że normalnie nocą w ten sposób przed strzałami nie ucieka. Nocą przeleci dwa metry w prawo czy w lewo i już go nie trafią, zatem to samo instynktownie powtórzy za dnia (przypominam, funkcjonowanie w dzień u zwykłej Nocnej Furii to anomalia). Zresztą jeśli strzały nie trafią smoka przed przydługawym procesem przyciągania piorunów i znikania (bo w przeciwieństwie do Białej, u Nocnej Furii to chwilę trwa), to nie trafią go już w ogóle, nawet jeśli będzie widoczny - bo odleci już za daleko. Nocna Furia po prostu porusza się szybko, zwinnie i zazwyczaj w ciemności, nie miałaby powodu posiadać mechanizmu na "dzienne sytuacje awaryjne", bo ze względu na rzadkość występowania tychże nie miałaby nawet okazji go opanować. (Tak, wiem, wydaje się dziwne, bo w filmie Szczerbatek uczy się od jednego strzału i od razu umie taktycznie ów trik zastosować, ale umówmy się: trzecia część nie ma nic wspólnego - już pomijam z prawdziwą - ale nawet z wykreowaną przez to uniwersum logiką.) W kwestii pocisków - mówiłam o łuku, ktoś może zaproponować bardziej dalekosiężną balistę czy wyrzutnię, ale cóż... Kto o zdrowych zmysłach taszczy ze sobą balistę, kiedy idzie polować PO CICHU na śpiącego smoka? XD Soł, noł opszyn. Jeśli zaś nie ma sensownego powodu, by Nocna Furia została obudzona i napadnięta przez smoka/smoki, to już odpada konieczność ukrycia się przed ich wzrokiem. A jeśli koniecznie musiałaby uciec, bo niewiemco (i tu właśnie wszystko bierze w łeb - nie ma powodu, nie ma skutku!), to zdaje się jest najszybszym lotnikiem, więc raczej dałaby radę. Znikanie by jej tu w żaden sposób nie pomogło, gdyż ona nie znika - ona "lustrzy", więc będzie odbijać chmury dookoła, wodę będzie odbijać jej brzuch i ogólnie będzie widać, że leci sobie wielkie "lustro"; nawet ściągające ją smoki odbiją się na jej zadzie! XD Poza tym zwierzęta polegają też na innych zmysłach, no a co do "cichości" tej ucieczki, to wybuch poprzedzający zniknięcie na sto procent poinformowałby wszystkich wrogów Furii o jej wyjściowym położeniu - nawet jeśli któryś jej przedtem nie zauważył. Nie, to nie jest styl działania Nocnych Furii. Poza tym, god dammit, uświadommy sobie, że Nocna Furia też może być zabita. Jeśli nie ukryje się dobrze na dzień, no to przykro mi, zawaliła. Na tym polega słabość drapieżników nocnych, że z reguły można je łatwiej złapać w dzień. Jej ciemna barwa to najlepszy kamuflaż, jaki w swojej sytuacji może mieć. A już doszliśmy do wniosku, że jest to kamuflaż niezgorszy. Ludzie jakoś nie mają kociego wzroku na wypadek, gdyby ktoś ich napadł w nocy, a takie napady (zwłaszcza w czasach dawniejszych) się zdarzały nie raz, nie dwa i nie pięć. Nie było elektryczności, nie było światła i jakoś trzeba było sobie radzić. Nie ma najmniejszego powodu, dla którego Nocne Furie miałyby być wyposażone w coś, co może im się przydać w sytuacji raz na milion. Na koniec chciałabym zauważyć, że wybuch (i przyciąganie) piorunów, jakie poprzedza zniknięcie, są dosyć efektowne, głośne, jasne i ogólnie zdradzające pozycję jak tylko się da. Więc do żadnych myków typu "och chyba mnie zauważył, to zniknę" ten sposób się nie nadaje - bo już w momencie zbierania ciepła na zniknięcie Furia oberwałaby z łuku/balisty/wyrzutni/wuj wie czego. Poza tym należy sobie uświadomić, że zwierzę mało kiedy myśli w kategoriach "o rany, jestem zbyt widoczny", zwłaszcza jeśli jest w swoim żywiole (na czarnym niebie), gdzie - już z doświadczenia wie - go nie widać. Co najzabawniejsze, wspomniałaś o obronie, ale jedyny raz, kiedy Szczerbatek użył świadomie zniknięcia, wybuch i pioruny służyły raczej atakowi - smok najpierw zneutralizował wybuchem Śmierciozaury, a potem przyczaił się tak, żeby mieć dogodną pozycję do ataku na Grimmela, w czym już na pewno obrony niewiele było ;P Ale to detal. Także, reasumując - z powyższego wywodu wynika tyle: nie ma powodu, żeby z natury czarne Nocne Furie, jako nocne, ciche i zwinne drapieżniki polegające na zaskoczeniu i szybkości miały być wyposażone w zdradzający je najmniejszym odbiciem i do tego bardzo spektakularny w uruchomieniu (oraz zależny od pogody) mechanizm "lustrzenia". Chyba, że "dla szpanu" jest dla kogoś powodem. Jako bajer - okej, może niezbyt to dopracowano, ale przynajmniej twórcy starali się jakoś ukryć, że powtarzają znane już (choćby ze Zmiennoskrzydłych) i ogólnie dość banalne znikanie. (No bo hej, niewidzialność już sporo razy była - Władca Pierścieni, Hobbit, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, marvelowski Homecoming... - i nie jest to motyw specjalnie oryginalny.) Ale niestety to nie jest bajer dla tego smoka, bo zaprzecza sensowności jego stylu polowania i ubarwieniu. Tak mi wyszło, a starałam się kierować faktami i logiką :) PS. Wiem, że może się pojawić odpowiedź: "ale co, jeśli Furia nie lata, jak Szczerbatek, i nie może uciec w powietrze?" Już na to odpowiedziałam, 1) czerń chroni ją bardziej niż lustro, 2) matka natura nie wyposaża nas na każdą ewentualność. Wystarczy spojrzeć na jakiegokolwiek człowieka. Czy posiada trzecią nogę, na wypadek, gdyby jedną stracił w wypadku, ale potem musiał uciekać przed jakimś bandziorem? Czy ma drugą parę oczu, ukrytą na wypadek, gdyby stracił wzrok, a musiał się bronić przed napastnikiem? Czy występuje u niego jakikolwiek mechanizm, ukryty tylko po to, żeby pomóc mu, gdyby zaraz po zostaniu kaleką musiał nadal sprawnie walczyć z kimś, kto go skrzywdził? Pomogę, u zwykłych homo sapiens nic takiego na skalę makro nie występuje. U zwierząt też raczej nie. Więc dlaczego jakiś randomowy drapieżnik miałby być wyposażony w taki mechanizm? ;) Innymi słowy - jeśli człowiek nie chodzi, a ktoś biegnie na niego z nożem, to jest wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że ten ranny człowiek jest już martwy. Jeśli Nocna Furia nie lata, a biegną na nią wikingowie z tarczami i toporami, to też najprawdopodobniej jest już martwa. I tyle, takie życie. Tyle ode mnie, mam nadzieję, że było w miarę zrozumiale :)